Recurring characters
A list of recurring characters who appeared in at least two appearances in Star Trek. See the character's page for specific episodic appearances. For multiple performer appearances, see the recurring performers page. ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' ''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' ''Star Trek'' films ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *Philip Anglim as Bareil Antos *David B. Levinson as Broik *Jeffrey Combs as Brunt *Megan Cole/Adrienne Barbeau as Kimara Cretak *Casey Biggs as Damar *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Kenneth Marshall as Michael Eddington *Salome Jens as Female Changeling *James Darren as Vic Fontaine *Josh Pais as Gaila *Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak *Lawrence Pressman as Tekeny Ghemor *Robert Foxworth as Leyton *Todd Slayton as Gor *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron *Mary Kay Adams as Grilka *Andrea Martin/Cecily Adams as Ishka *Chase Masterson as Leeta *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *John Colicos as Kor *Tiny Ron as Maihar'du *J.G. Hertzler as Martok *James Sloyan as Mora Pol *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *Cathy DeBuono as M'Pella *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Kirayoshi O'Brien *Camille Saviola as Opaka *Leslie Bevis as Rionoj *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Marc Worden as Alexander Rozhenko *John Vickery as Rusot *Barry Jenner as William Ross *Duncan Regehr as Shakaar Edon *Brock Peters as Joseph Sisko *Deborah Lacey as Sarah Sisko *Paul Dooley as Enabran Tain *Max Omega as Thot Pran *Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami *Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates *Wallace Shawn as Zek *Cyia Batten/Tracy Middendorf/Melanie Smith as Tora Ziyal ''Star Trek: Voyager'' *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Kurt Wetherill as Azan *Susanna Thompson/Alice Krige as the Borg Queen *Allan G. Royal and Bruce McGill as Braxton *Josh Clark as Joseph Carey *Zoe McLellan as Tal Celes *Anthony De Longis as Culluh *Richard McGonagle as Peter Harkins *Simon Billig as Hogan *Manu Intiraymi as Icheb *Raphael Sbarge as Michael Jonas *Marley McClean as Mezoti *John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa *Richard Herd as Owen Paris *Susan Diol as Denara Pel *Richard Riehle as Seamus *Martha Hackett as Seska *Brad Dourif as Lon Suder *Fintan McKeown as Michael Sullivan *Cody Wetherill as Rebi *Alexander Enberg as Vorik *Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman *Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman *Marvin deBaca as Timothy Lang ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *CGI "actor" as Kiaphet Amman'sor *Daniel Dae Kim as Chang *Kellie Waymire as Elizabeth Cutler *Matt Winston as Daniels *Randy Oglesby as Degra *Scott MacDonald as Dolim *Vaughn Armstrong as Maxwell Forrest *James Horan as Humanoid Figure *Sean McGowan as F. Hawkins *Steven Culp as J. Hayes *Rick Worthy as Jannar *Derek Magyar as Kelby *Kevin Derr as Kelly/G. Austin/E. Hamboyan *Michael Reilly Burke as Koss *Alec Newman as Malik *Dorenda Moore as S. Money/Parsons *Abby Brammell as Persis *Prada, Breezy and Windy as Porthos *Paul Sklar as R. Richards *Marco Sanchez as M. Romero *Joseph Will as Michael Rostov *Unknown actor as R. Ryan *Jeffrey Combs as Shran *John Fleck as Silik *Brent Spiner as Arik Soong *Gary Graham as Soval *Josette DiCarlo as a Sphere Builder *Mary Mara as a Sphere Builder *Ruth Williamson as a Sphere Builder *Jim Fitzpatrick as Williams *Josh Drennen as Thalen *Kara Zediker as T'Pau *Robert Foxworth as V'Las *Jack Gwaltney as Vosk *Ricky Lomax as W. Woods *CGI "actor" as the Xindi-Insectoid councilor *Tucker Smallwood as the Xindi-Primate councilor Notes See also * ENT recurring characters * DS9 recurring characters * TAS recurring characters * TNG recurring characters * TOS recurring characters * VOY recurring characters Recurring characters de:Liste der wiederkehrenden Charaktere it:Personaggi ricorrenti nl:Terugkerende Karakters